


Coming and Going

by otherash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Desperation Play, Dildos, Enemas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherash/pseuds/otherash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have some fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely consensual but Stiles is probably 17 so there is that little speed bump. Just some kinky fun times with out favorite spaz and werewolf!

Stiles whimpered shifting his hands and knees slightly, trying to ease the pain in his lower body.  He was on the bathtub floor, his eyes tightly shut, and his desperation increasing with every second.

Full. He was just so full; Derek had given him a lukewarm enema and told him to hold it while he went to switch the laundry. The water sloshed around inside of him chafing his insides. His ass twitched even as he clenched and tried to hold it in.

To make matters worse Derek had encouraged him to drink water earlier and his bladder was getting full. The pressure from his bowels on his bladder wasn't helping his predicament.

He didn't have permission to let either fluid leave, and the pain was bordering on the painful side of pleasure.

Just as Stiles thought he couldn't hold it any longer a hand caressed his back, slowly trailing towards his ass, "Let it go, Stiles. Let it come out, slowly now." Derek's finger reached Stiles' hole just as Stiles let go with a low moan.

"Oh, oh -god! Derek, thank you, mm-haa, thank you so much." Stiles mumbled as he let his ass unclench, liquid leaking out. He was already clean inside, but it felt like the water was dragging everything out with it, "OH Derek..." he let his words peter out, concentrating on his dick and trying to release his full bladder.

Derek grasped his cock, stroking it slowly. "Not yet for this Stiles, hold it for a bit longer. Can you do that for me babe?" Stiles groaned, he had hoped when Derek had said he could let go he had meant both of his problems, not create a new one, but he nodded. "Good boy." Stiles shivered at the words. "I have one more surprise for you tonight. On your back." At least he wouldn't wet himself with a hard on.

Stiles slowly turned over onto his back, careful that his legs didn't become noodles on him. He managed to maneuver onto his back with little difficulty, and rested his head on a towel Derek had placed there.

 "Are you ready Stiles?" Stiles nodded again. He wasn't expecting the fingers when they came, lubed and gentle but rough on his used hole. He let out a low moan, as his bladder was jostled. "It's okay Stiles, just a little bit more." The fingers stroked into him giving him a good coat of lube in his inside. Stiles cried out arching his hips upward, his cock slapping and dripping onto his stomach and the dusty hair that lay there, curly.

"Ah, I can't- oh Der- I'm not gunna make it-", Derek grabbed his cock, "you can hold it Stiles, just wait for your present." Stiles shuddered not sure if he could make it to that point.

Derek moved away from his rummaging around for something. Stiles heard the click of the lube lid and then-

A small piece of silicone was being pushed into him. Wait no scratch that, the dildo, or whatever it was was getting larger, slightly bigger then Derek's dick. Stiles moaned again. The rim of his anus closed over a small ridge and then another, Derek was murmuring, "Good boy, such a good boy," under his breath as he slowly thrust the silicone into him. Every time he would pull it out slightly the ridges would get caught on the rim of his ass and stiles would gasp. Derek thrust the item faster, finally catching Stiles' prostate.

Stiles screamed with pleasure. "Oh GOD! Derek! Permission to cum! Please let me cum! Please."

"Well when you ask so nicely." Derek tugged at his cock, just as Stiles' vision whited out.

He was a mess, his cum shooting as far as his chin, then he felt it, his bladder would not be kept at bay any longer. "Derek- it's coming out, I can't stop it, oh it feels so good!" Stiles arched his hips, his pee cascading over his abdomen, sleuthing downing the tub, running warm over his legs and feet. It felt like it was going to last forever. He could feel Derek's hand smoothing over his chest, combining his cum and urine together. As Stiles blinked his eyes open, he watched Derek lift a hand to his mouth, licking Stiles' combined fluid to his lips, sucking it into his mouth, humming in pleasure. Derek slowly tugged the toy free placing it beside Stiles foot in the tub. He bent over pressing his lips to Stiles’, slowly licking into his mouth.

"Now my turn." Derek breathed against Stiles' lips as they parted.

Stiles watched as Derek stood and slowly undid his belt, pulling his cock through the slit in his boxers, rock hard and huge. He panted slightly, his cock twitching in hopeful interest. Derek took himself in both hands, one playing with his balls the other tugging furiously on his cock. His eyes were glued to Stiles.

Stiles did what he does best and talked, "Do it Derek, you were so good to me please cum on me. I want your juice." Derek groaned, "I loved the way you fucked me with the dildo, god I wish I could have that in me all the time, to be ready for you."

Derek sucked in a breath, “You’d like that would you, to be open for me, so I could pull it out at any time of day and just fuck you."

Stiles was sad his refractor period was so long, or he would have been rock hard at those words. "I'd love it. You using me, I'd love it so much."

"Fuck, Stiles!" Derek came. His thick cum splattering against Stiles' face and chest. Stiles' tongue darted out to lick it, savoring the bittersweet taste.

"Well isn't that what you just did?" he said cheekily, eyes glinting.

Derek hummed and finishing stroking his cum out. He stripped and held out a hand to Stiles to help him up, Stiles took it, and with his other hand picked up the dildo, handing it to Derek to place on the counter. Derek carefully climbed into the shower with him adjusting the temperature before turning on the spray.

"We are defiantly going to have to invest in a plug because I was serious about that getting used thing. Mmm that’s going to be a good day." Stiles squirmed, thinking about all the fun they were going to have.

Derek chuckled. "Well talk about it later Stiles. Let's go rest for a bit first."

 "And then another round? Because I'm totally down for that. That would be like, the second best thing to happen today, the first being this one." Derek hummed and pressed his lips to Stiles to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god first fic in 6 years. How am i doing? Feedback appreciated! I will give you cookies!


End file.
